The Guard of The Night
by Sundiel260
Summary: In an old run down building, quite popular despite its appearance, there are 16 animatronics that come to life at night. Their goal? To catch the new night guard who was unlucky to sign up for the job. However, that all changes when this new night guard, going by the name of G, comes along and takes the job. It was a sure certain that this would easy...only G wasn't what he seemed.
1. Chapter 1

There was one thing in life that she hated more than anything possible in her life. She never once enjoyed it or longed for it every day. How she wanted it to be gone forever and ever. Even if some people would wish for it, she would curse it with every being in her entire body and soul and have it dammed for all eternity and so on. Even now she could feel the pressure of it against her body. The one thing in life that made her tremble and quake in fear.

Silence.

A certain trauma from her early childhood that she simply could not get over from. It was easy to get rid of as long as there was something noisy going on. She wouldn't mind what type of noise just as long as she didn't hear it stop and silence would take over. It was easy to forget it then. But now?

Her mind felt heavy as the lump in her throat stayed. Her body was trembling slightly as shivers went up and down her spine. The air of a once cherry place was now cold and damp with the penetrating feeling of being watched all around. And what was worse was the silence. It was never supposed to be silent at this time, but it was. She never liked it when it was silent in this place. Usually there be some sort of sounds that went on during this time like heavy footsteps, or something scurrying on the walls or on the ceiling, or maybe the sound of pots and pans clattering against each other after being accidently pushed off the counter top, or maybe the rare sound of humming that she slightly look forward to cause it sounded so cherry yet filled sorrow and remorse, and maybe the sound of chairs toppling over as the raging screams of a gruff sounding voice would sound off and echo throughout the building. She would enjoy hearing them each night as she worked, filling out papers and regulating what needs to be done.

But no. It was silent.

Heavy silence.

She swallowed thickly, the pen in her hand trembled, making it difficult for her to wright smoothly, thinking of many possibilities of why it was so quiet now. It all ended in one answer, one which she hoped wasn't true. She really wished and she really prayed that it wasn't true, that it wasn't possible. But it wouldn't change anything as she knew fully well why it was quiet.

They had succeeded in catching the night guard tonight.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she looked up at the clock on the worn color wall. 4:57 a.m. Her tired eyes closed, inhaling slowly and letting it out with a sad hum. It had been quiet for a full 47 minutes now. No doubt that one of them had successfully caught him before the power went out. Too bad. She was just starting to warm up to the boy.

Her eyes snapped open when the distinct sound of a telephone ring sounded off. No one in their right mind would call this early in the day except for one person. Quickly dropping the pen, she reached over to the cord phone picking it up quickly and fumbling a bit till it was against her head. "H-hello?"

" _Ellen! Glad to hear ya! How've you been doing?_ "

Listening to the static voice eased her fear of the silence, but did nothing to ease the sadness. "I've…been better. L-listen, Stacey I need to tell you something."

" _Oh don't worry about it. I know your fear of silence and all that. I'm sure that they—_ "

"They got him sir."

The silence was back again. Heavier this time. She waited, knowing that the silence wouldn't last just as long before. It wasn't long before she heard the heavy sigh.

" _What time?_ "

"4:10, the power isn't even off yet."

" _God dame._ "

She frowned. She knew he only said that when he was really down. And she knew why. This was the third guard this month, and had shown great promise for not getting caught this long.

" _Well, there goes that check. I was really hoping that he would be the one._ "

"As did I."

" _Listen, Ell, could you possibly watch the place till six? I'll be there with everything ready and get you home._ "

"Yes, of course. I'll see you then."

" _Alright. I'll see you then._ "

The line went dead as the call ended, filling her ear with the monotone ring. She sighed, putting the phone done on the receiver and rubbed her face. "…I know you're there." She mumbled before feeling something lay against her legs. She sighed lightly, looking under the dark desk to the bright green emerald eyes that looked back at her. Looking at her with warmth and concern. She smiled weakly, reaching under the desk, feeling the warmth as she rubbed the soft area that she knew it liked to be petted, making it purr like a small kitten. "I'm fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday. Just one of the two days that the building was closed before opening up on the first day of the week. They also closed on holidays as well, but it was Sunday that she enjoyed the most out of the week. Why? Well, on Sundays, she could come into the building and continue working on the papers. And as a bonus she was allowed to bring a small old radio with her, making sure to play classic music while she worked so it wouldn't be silent. Sunday was also the day where she would check up on things and see there was anything in the old place that needed repairs or replacing. So far, nothing was out of place and the only thing that needed attention was the food stock. They were running low on chicken bits.

Again.

Sunday was also the day where most people would choose to sign up for a position to work here. There were a lot of openings that anyone could apply for, and currently they were looking for an assistant janitor, one or two more cooks for the kitchen as their current one was in need of some help to fill out orders, a party planner for young and older customers, an engineer, and it wasn't open yet but they would be in need of a DJ for the new party room that was still undergoing construction for the time being. And, of course, the night guard job.

She sighed, holding a blank application for the night guard position. To think, the last guard that had ever filled out an application to this place was their best if not by far the longest they had. He was good at his job, even good at helping around the place. A small smile grew on her face. He was a friendly fellow, always smiling and happy to help, coming in every day with a smile on his face that could brighten any room, greeting everyone like they were longtime friends, ready to help out anyone at any time. He was a good worker, if not a goofball at times.

Her smile faded. How life had to throw wrenches in something that some would think would last forever. And that one phone call about a car accident would change everything.

Ellen sighed, taking off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. He was the only night guard to not die for such a long time, she doubted that there would be anyone that good to replace him.

"Thinking about the good old days?"

She looked up as a dark black man wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans walked up to her, holding two paper plates in each hand. She thanked him quietly as he handed her one of the plates before taking a seat across from her. "So, any luck with finding some people for the job?" He asked before picking up the slice of pizza with mushroom slices and taking a bite out of it.

"Well." She put her glasses back on, picking up one of the papers in front of her. "So far, only two people have applied for the cook position, claiming to have a good amount of experience in cooking and filling out orders, someone called over the phone to ask about the assistant janitor and will be arriving on Thursday early in the morning to talk more about it, and so far we may or may not have four who are trying for the position of the party planner."

The man nodded, taking another bite of his slice of pizza. "So, we have seven people applying for jobs here."

"Most of them have informed me that they had spent a good amount of their childhood here." She smiled, looking up at the man. "I could almost see their excitement in their eyes when they talked about this place. They had so many good things to say about it."

The man smiled. "And why wouldn't they? This place is where dreams come alive."

Ellen smiled, placing down the papers. Then, she frowned, picking up the night guard application, looking at it with sadness.

"…Ell, I know what you're thinking. I know what think about the night guard job, but we need a night guard. It's state law here. And with a restaurant as big as this—"

"It's only fair to have someone watch over the place at night so that nothing goes wrong or anyone breaking in." Ellen sighed getting off her chair and walked away, rubbing her right arm. "Stacey, I get what you're trying to say but…" She sighed, shaking her head. "But how long can we keep it up?" She stopped in front of a wall, covered in children's drawings, looking at them in sadness. "How long will it be before someone finds out? Or worse, what's been happening at night for the past seven years?"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Stacey quickly got up, walking over to her, wrapping his strong arms around her protectively. "Don't think like that. No one is going to find out…and even if it did, at least only one of us is going to pay for those crimes."

"Stace." Ellen looked up at him, looking into his big warm light green eyes.

"Hey, don't worry, I've done some time in the big house, what's a few more years going to do?"

She stared at him before turning her gaze to the ground. "…they wouldn't let you be there when I need you."

Stacey frowned, holding her closer to him. "…I promise to be there. I always keep my promises."

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Their heads shot up. Ellen scanned her wrist watch. "Who would come here at 3:57? Didn't we pacifically put on our posters that we only talk over the phone for applications today?"

"Yeah, about that…" Stacy started, looking away from Ellen and rubbed his neck.

Her eyes slowly looked up from her watch, looking ahead at nothing. "Stace." Her eyes narrowed slowly. The arms around her body tensed. "You didn't get a call without telling me, did you?"

"Uh…" Stacey tried to hide his nervousness away. "M-maybe?"

Ellen turned her head to glare at him. "Stacey. They didn't perhaps call for the night shift job, did they?"

"Uh…"

 **Knock! Knock!**

"I should p-probably get that." He let Ellen go, speed walking as he hurried to the front doors.

Ellen followed after him. "Stacey! You promised that we would talk this over!"

"And we will."

"No! You promised that we would talk about _that_ position before thinking about looking for another worker for the job!"

"Ell, look. I didn't really have a choice. They called before we agreed to talk about it and well—"

"STACEY!"

"I was going to tell you! Honest! But work got in the way before I could tell you!" Stacy stopped at the front entrance double doors, grabbing the handle on one of them, looking back at Ellen with an apologetic look. "Besides, we need a night guard."

Ellen was about to yell at Stacey to back away from the doors, but cut herself off when he opened them and she stood frozen, her eyes slowly widened as her mouth hung open. When Stacey noticed that she wasn't yelling at him, he glanced out the doors, copying Ellen's face.

Standing there was something that would make people give a second glance, if not make someone stare at for a long time. A baggy dark grey hoodie zip up sweater with a sliver dragon design twisting around the right arm, deep brown oversize flare pants that covered their feet with the tip of their shoes poked out. Their right hand was in the hoodie pocket while the left hung at their side with a black glove covering their hand. Their hood was up, concealing their identity. They could see a bit of black hair trailing out from the hood on the left.

Ellen slowly closed her mouth, slowly reaching over and shutting Stacey's mouth for him. "… Hello." She managed a small smile, standing strait. "How may we help you?"

The figure said nothing, standing there making no movement. Then, slowly, they took out their right hand from their pocket, holding a folded crumpled paper in their hand, reaching up to the hood and pulled it back.

The two adults almost open their mouths wide in shock. While their fashion appearance was… less then approachable, their face was totally different. Fair pale skin, emerald eyes slightly big and looked of that of a child's, filled with innocence and curiosity, and almost seemingly looked like they were glowing dimly. Their hair was swept over to the left of their face, as the rest was put in a small ponytail in the back. Their face looked like it was soft and sweet, having a perfect blend of sharp and smooth edges.

"Um, I'm here to talk to Stacey?" They said in a quiet voice.

"… That… that would be me. Hi." Stacey put on a smile, stepping into the person's view and held out a hand for them to shake, which they eagerly took and shook.

"Hi! Glad to meet you!" Their smile grew on their face. "Forgive my appearance if you would, I would have put on something more appropriate, but my other cloths are going through the washer right now."

Ellen cleared her throat, gaining their attention. "Yes well, my name is Ellen." She held out a hand, which the person grabbed and shook immediately. "And this big secret keeper is my husband." She gave Stacey the evil eye which he turned his head away and chuckled nervously. "From what I hear." She looked back at them, crossing her arms. "You're looking to apply for the night shift job here?"

They nodded, smile growing bigger by the second. "Yes please!"

Ellen couldn't help but smile a little. _Well, they seem enthusiastic enough._ "Alright, I'll determine if you qualify for the job. Follow me please." She motioned them to follow her, walking ahead into the main dining area of the building, stopping at the direct center of the room and watched as they walked up to her, smiling like an innocent child. "Here we take high pride in our building and its occupants. We try to provide the best services for our customers and ensure that their safety comes first above all else." Her gaze turned forward as a grin came upon her face. "Especially the safety of our store's stars." Her grin grew into a warm smile, seeing the restaurant's best main attractions.

For this room anyway.

"Woooow." She heard them awe. "I can't believe it! It's them!"

She glanced out from the corner of her eye, not moving to do anything as she watched them walk forwards and gaze up at the six beings on the stage, all posed and polished and clean, ready for tomorrow when the store opened. Last she checked their systems were running just fine, but that didn't mean there could be trouble later on, hence why they needed an engineer.

"Well, only six of them." They looked back at her, still smiling. "I heard that this place is quite popular because of its main attractions." They looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look. "Fourteen of them if I read about this place is correct. And each one is very different and unique from the other." They looked at her and their smile returned. "I never really been in this store before when I was young, and I really hope to see them in action one day."

"I'm happy to hear that." She smiled, hearing her husband's shoes clomping against the floor as he came over. "There's not usually many people who study up on this place before applying."

They nodded their head, taking one last glance at the six on the stage before walking back over to them. "Guess I just want to ready when I start." They said, smiling softly.

Ellen nodded her head, allowing her husband to take lead in showing their potential night guard around the building as she stayed behind. When Stacey led them out of the room, she let out a sigh, rubbing her face with one hand and rubbed her stomach with the other. She knew right away that they would hire this one, but they looked so young and innocent, she wasn't sure she would bear it.

"… Alright boys." She pulled her hand down, adjusting her glasses. "… You know the drill." She walked after the two, knowing without looking back to see that six pairs of eyes were following her movement.


End file.
